This proposal seeks continued support for a Research Scientist Award (K05). The proposal is being submitted in the middle of the current grant cycle (YR12) due to the fact that I have moved from the University of Michigan to Harvard University. The continued support of the RSA would allow me to continue full-time involvement in a program of psychiatric epidemiology research that I have developed over the past decade. Three broad areas of investigation would be continued over the proposed funding period. The first of these involves my work with students and collaborators on the analysis of my MERIT Award study of mental health in married couples. This project focuses on patterns and predictors of affective disorders, anxiety disorders, and substance use disorders in married couples. I anticipate completing final analyses of the couples study by the end of the funding period in YR15 and pulling together the results of the study into a book. Second, I plan to continue my collaboration with Ken Kendler, Andrew Heath, and Mike Neale in studying gene-environment interactions for major affective disorders and anxiety disorders based on surverys carried out in the Virginia Twin Registry. Third, I plan to continue to work as the PI of the National Comorbidity Survey (NCS). The NCS was funded to provide nationally respresentative data on the prevalence, psychosocial risk factors for, and consequences, of, psychiatric morbidity and comorbidity in the United States. The baseline NCS survey was completed in 1992 and the data are currently being analyzed. We plan to continue this analysis for three more years, at which time we will evaluate the possibility of carrying out a reinterview survey.